Blast From The Past
by sterolineotpforever
Summary: Stefan's blast from the past comes into the bar, and immediately takes an interest in Caroline.


**PROMPT NO. 61** \- _karaline626 said: Can you please write a Fanfic where Stefans blast from the past ( which I think it would be a fun idea if it was a guy-friend) and as soon as his friend sees Caroline he starts liking her and Stefan gets angry. And just something really funny and cute. Thnx I love ur writing!_ **AND I COMBINED IT WITH NO. 56 -** _Anonymous said: Can u please write a Drabble where Stefan is being really clingy to Caroline._

 **Blast From The Past**

Stefan was at the bar at the grill, nursing a glass of bourbon, his thoughts drifting toward him and Caroline. They weren't together yet, but they were getting there. Caroline was slowly letting him back in, allowing him to meet her for a drink where they just talked all night, and occasionally he got her to play pool with him, her beaming smile and joyful giggles warming his heart like nothing else could. Other times they had movie nights, sometimes with Bonnie, Damon and Alaric, sometimes just the two of them. They would sit on opposite ends of the couch, space in between them as they seemingly became engrossed in whatever the movie was, Stefan never was though, his every sense was trained on Caroline, watching her from the corner of his eyes, filling the emptiness inside him with her presence. During the second movie, when she became more comfortable, without fail her feet would find a place in his lap, and as his fingers massaged her feet a smile always curved his lips. Soon after she would fall asleep, and he watched her beautiful face for as long as he dared, before scooping her up in his arms and taking her to her bed. He always tucked the covers around her, and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

One day Stefan would never have to leave her. He would hold her in his arms as they watched a movie, and they would spend more attention on each other than the film. Then he would carry her to her room – one day hoping it would become _theirs –_ he would lay her gently on the bed, slowly remove both of their clothes, and he would make love to her unendingly all night long until they collapsed in exhausted pleasure. Then he would curl his arms around her, and sleep with Caroline in his arms, waking up to her beautiful face in the morning, and if they had nowhere to be he would kiss her lazily and love her once more.

Stefan smiled, he knew that dream was becoming closer and closer to being reality. Caroline beginning to show him her affection once again, which is a stark difference to how it was after he told her he'd wait for her, as he didn't see her for a month. Thirty long torturous horrible days without seeing her, or more accurately without her seeing him as he couldn't resist catching glimpses of her whenever he could. Until he finally couldn't take it anymore and he cornered her and told her that he would wait for her but he needed to see her, as first and foremost she was his best friend, and he needed her in his life. She had smiled shyly at him, and whispered softly 'okay', and it took everything inside of him to not pull her face to him and cover those lips with his. It was something he had to resist whenever he was in the same room with her, the urge to kiss her, to hold her, to run his fingers through her beautiful golden locks. It was the sweetest of tortures, and he could bare it for the end result would be his happiness. A future so pure and bright that every day without it made him crave it that much more, but he would wait for her, and when that day comes he knew his happiness would only just be beginning. She was his forever.

Stefan was so lost in his thoughts of the blonde beauty who'd stolen his heart that he didn't notice when the seat next to him was taken. Normally he wouldn't pay attention, but as he glanced at the black haired man next to him, he furrowed his brow. There was something familiar about him, and given both his and Damon's past, someone they'd met in their long years could mean trouble, and they didn't really have the energy to deal with yet another problem, Lily and her psychotic family of heretics was more than enough trouble for them all.

"Trying to place my face, Stefan?" The man finally spoke after he felt Stefan's gaze on his face. He had an Irish accent, his eyes were almost a golden shade of hazel, his face clean shaven and his mouth was curled into a smirk. He looked to be in his mid twenties, though his eyes told a different story, beneath the teasing light was an old soul whom had seen far too much. The look many a vampire shared, those with emotions switched on anyway.

The accent and his eyes finally jogged a memory within Stefan, and his eyes widened, "Samuel?"

"One in the same, Stefan." Samuel grinned at Stefan, and clapped him jovially on the back, "Been a long time, buddy."

In 1935, after Lexi had finally weaned him on to animal blood, she deemed it time to allow him to start living again, so she took him to one of the hottest bars in Brooklyn at the time, as Prohibition had been ended at the end of 1933, and the everyday American was once again allowed to consume alcohol – not that it had ever truly stopped people during that period. So he had been drinking at the bar as he watched Lexi dance freely with whatever guy she felt like, and he was rejecting advances of women that he didn't trust himself to be near without wanting to drain them dry, when a man sat down beside him. They had drank silently for a time before he finally started talking to Stefan, his warm Irish lilt friendly and he found himself relaxing in his company.

This had happened every night. Lexi would dance up a storm with the guys, while Stefan would sit at the bar, and Samuel would sit beside him and regale him with fantastical tales that may or may not have been true, he never got round to figuring that part out. A few days into their friendship they realised each other were vampires when Stefan went to the restroom and saw Samuel feeding from a woman in the hallway. Stefan told him that he only drunk animal blood, because he couldn't control himself on human blood. Samuel took it in stride, and they continued their nightly ritual, Samuel casually mentioning that he was feeding so that Stefan would not walk in and get tempted.

For months they grew closer, becoming like brothers as he once had with Klaus – not that he remembered that back then – and even Lexi had grown to enjoy him, in more ways than one. Until one night he disappeared, leaving Lexi heartbroken, and Stefan sad to have lost another 'brother'. It was a recurring theme throughout his eternity, because his real brother hated him, he had to look for substitutes to take Damon's place – though none of them ever would, because as proven multiple times, he'd always just needed _his_ big brother. Damon had done the same, finding his own brotherhood with Enzo and Alaric, though only Alaric could be in competition with Stefan for Damon's affections, as he was the only one who'd really been there always for his brother.

Shaking off his musings, a pleased smile came to his lips, "It's nice to see you again, Samuel."He couldn't help but say, "Lexi and I both missed you."

"Ay, and I missed her." Samuel sighed, an ache in his heart for the missed opportunity with Lexi, but he had his reasons for leaving and they would good at the time, though he had always missed her and Stefan over the years, "But as is par for the course with a long life, past mistakes were coming back to bite me in the ass and I didn't want either you or Lexi in the middle."

"We would have been there for you." Stefan reminded, they had been such close friends at the time that he would have happily helped him out if he was in trouble.

"I know you would have." Samuel placed his hand on Stefan's shoulder, and squeezed briefly before sighing, "But it was something I had to fix myself."

"I understood. I didn't like it, but I understood." Stefan did understand, there were just some things in your life that you had to fix yourself no matter how much your friends want to help you.

"So," Samuel raised his palm out between them, a hopeful look in his eyes, "am I forgiven?"

Stefan grinned, and took Samuel's hand in a strong handshake, "Of course." He noticed that Samuel's gaze as wondered behind his shoulder, and he had a look of awe in his eyes.

Samuel whistled as he saw the most beautiful woman walk into the bar, she had long blonde hair that caressed her shoulders, her eyes sparkled like two rare sapphires, her smile made his heart skip a beat. She wore a pair of jeans that looked moulded to her skin, and a flowing top that slipped off her shoulder, tantalisingly showing of her delicate neck. She was utterly gorgeous, and Samuel wanted her, "Now that is the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen in my life." His eyes never left the blonde goddess, who as luck would have it was walking towards them, "If I knew this town had actually goddesses I would have come much sooner."

Stefan had a horrible feeling he knew who Samuel was referring to. There was only one girl he could say looked like an actual goddess, and that was the woman he loved. He almost didn't want to turn his head, not wanting to confirm that his long lost friend was making eyes at the love of his life. He couldn't help it though, not once he caught a whiff of her heavenly perfume tickle his senses. He could never ignore Caroline. He turned around to face her and he caught his breath, Samuel was right, she was the most gorgeous girl, inside and out.

Caroline smiled as she saw Stefan, her heart beating faster as she caught his eyes. He gave her butterflies the way he looked at her, some part of her still in awe of the fact that he _loved_ her, and she wasn't sure she would ever lose that. She noticed a man sat next to Stefan, looking at her with lust, but she ignored it, as it was something she was used to. She stood next to Stefan, smiling widely at him, and was about to greet him when the strangers voice interrupted.

"Well, hello there, beautiful." Samuel smirked at the blonde, his eyes trailing over her face, she looked even more stunning up close, "Care to join me and my friend here for a drink?"

Caroline's eyebrows shot up, " _You_ know Stefan?"

Samuel frowned, "You know Stefan?" He turned his head to glance at Stefan, not noticing the clench of his jaw or the fire shooting out of his eyes, "You never told me you were friends with such beauties, Stefan."

"Stefan is my..." Caroline trailed off as she searched for the right definition for her and Stefan. Would could she say they were? They were not boyfriend and girlfriend yet, but they were too in love with each other to be merely _just_ best friends. She could feel Stefan's eyes on her, and she swallowed hard and avoided his eyes as she finished lamely, "...my Stefan."

 _It could have been worse but it could have been better_ , Stefan thought frowning, he's not sure what Caroline could have said that wouldn't make his stomach drop, or his heart clench with hurt. If she'd said he was her best friend, it would have stung but he would have understood, if she'd told Samuel that he was the man she loved he would have been elated, and it would state very clearly that she was _off limits_ , but she didn't, all she said was he was _her Stefan_ , and while he had no complaints at being called hers, he wanted to know what she meant by that. Desperately.

"Your Stefan, huh?" Samuel winked at Caroline, his tone flirty, his fingers trailing along her wrist, "How about I buy you a drink and you could become mine?"

Stefan was out of his seat before you could blink, his hand closing painfully tight around Samuel's wrist, and he ripped his hand away from Caroline, growling, "You don't touch her!"

Caroline was in shock, she had never seen Stefan react this way before. So, his friend was flirting with her, it wasn't the first and it probably wouldn't be the last. Plus, they weren't even officially together yet.

Stefan allowed the veins to ripple under his eyes, as he glared into Samuel's surprised eyes, "I am hers, and she is mine." He growled once more before curling his arm around Caroline's waist, and pulling her tight against him, so that not a single part of their bodies were not touching in some way. He knew he was being insanely possessive but he wanted to make it clear to Samuel that Caroline was in no way shape or form available. They may both be single but their hearts belonged to each other, and it was only just a matter of time before they finally took that giant leap toward an eternity of pure unadulterated bliss. He would be damned if anyone stood in the way of that.

Samuel held his hands up in surrender, "The goddess is yours, I get it." He looked over Caroline appreciatively again and smirked, "You are one lucky man, Stefan Salvatore."

"I know." Stefan's voice was awed, his eyes gazing deep into her pretty blue eyes, a small loving smile on his lips, "I am a very lucky man." The blush that lit up her cheeks caused his grin to widen, and unable to resist he pressed his mouth to her cheek, just breathing her in for a moment.

Caroline's breath caught at Stefan's nearness, his eyes fluttering closed at how close his lips were to where she wanted them most. She knew that her healing was pretty much done, and it was just her own fear that prevented her from taking that final step with Stefan, but each day she was around him and he paid all his attention to _only_ her, she was getting much closer to braving that step. She knew Stefan would catch her when she did.

"Enough lovey dovey." Samuel chuckled, as he finally noticed just how utterly _lost_ in each other they were. Stefan was most definitely in love, and he found himself happy for him. He had been so angst ridden and broken in the 30s that it warmed his heart that the friend he had left behind but always thought about had finally found something to live for. It eased some of his guilt for leaving them without a word, but it had been for their own safety, and that he was too afraid to say goodbye to two people he had genuinely come to care about. He signalled the bartender for three more drinks, and announced, "Let's drink!"

Caroline finally turned away from Stefan's penetrating stare, to contemplate Samuel before giggling, "Only if you dish the dirt on Stefan."

"Done!" Samuel agreed without hesitation, handing a shot to Caroline, who beamed back at him. He was took aback at the pure beauty before him, the sun radiating from her. Stefan was a _very_ lucky man indeed.

"Hey!" Stefan pouted, not removing his arm from around Caroline's waist, he was telling every single person in this bar that she was his, whether they were official yet or not, he was sick of people flirting with the girl of his dreams.

Caroline brushed her thumb along Stefan's pouty bottom lip before she tugged on it playfully, "Poor baby."

Stefan's breath caught in his throat, without thinking he licked his lips, and the tip of his tongue licked across the pad of her finger. His breathing increased, and his heart raced.

Caroline's own breathing became shaky, her eyes dilating with desire, she dropped them down to gaze at his lips before flicking back up to meet his darkened eyes.

"Stop flirting, you two." Samuel interrupted what he was sure would be a long and intense stare between the two. He had only just met them, but he could feel the vibe between them. As he hadn't seen Stefan in almost eighty years, he would like to reacquaint himself with his friend, and he got the feeling if he allowed Stefan to gaze into Caroline's eyes any longer than he would lose his chance to speak with him for the rest of the night.

Caroline blushed, turning her face away from Stefan's addictive eyes to Samuel, "So," she cleared her throat, and then asked excitedly, "Tell me the juicy goss about Stefan? When did you know him anyway?"

"1935." Samuel answered, amused at how quickly she could go from wanting to rip Stefan's clothes off to an excited puppy. She was certainly a breath of fresh hair.

Caroline turned concerned eyes on Stefan, and asked quietly, "Was he a friend during your ripper time?"

Stefan smiled at the concern Caroline always showed for him, just another reason to love her even more than he already did. He reached his hand up and cupped her face, "No I met him after, during Lexi's detox of me, and he became both a friend to me and Lexi."

Caroline stroked her hand over Stefan's furrowed brow, "I really wished I could have got to know her, as I only met her the once."

"Me too." Stefan rest his chin on her shoulder, and wanted to move the conversation to a happier topic, "I thought you wanted to hear Samuel's juicy gossip about me?" He smiled at her to let her know it was okay.

Caroline grinned excitedly, and eagerly asked Samuel, "So what did you and Stefan do?"

"Met at a bar, drank at the bar every night, got friendly with Lexi..." Samuel nodded his head, a teasing smirk on his face, "Yep, that pretty much sums up our friendship."

Stefan grinned into Caroline's shoulder, knowing that she wouldn't be satisfied with that answer. He knew her and her curiosity too well.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at Samuel, "You had to have done _something_ away from a bar. Stefan always said that Lexi always made him do crazy things." She slapped her hand on Samuel's thigh, "So tell me!"

Stefan and Samuel shared a look, at his nod Samuel told the story, "Well, there was one time Stefan and I got unbelievably trashed. We must have drunk the bar dry." He laughed, as he recalled that night.

"And then some." Stefan chuckled.

"So someone had the idea..." Samuel started.

"You!" Stefan interrupted, smirking.

" _Someone_ had the idea to climb to the top of the Brooklyn Bridge and dive into the river below it." Samuel face became animated as he imitated climbing rope, "We climbed those steel cables like we were monkeys." He laughed heartily as he recalled that night, "And it was also raining that night, we were both soaked through to the skin, and we kept slipping back down."

"Oh my god!" Caroline giggled, covering her mouth with her hands as she was overcome by laughter. She turned her amused eyes to Stefan, and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You are my very own Tarzan!"

Stefan couldn't help but chuckle, as he slid his hand along her back to tug on her blonde hair, "Laugh it up, blondie bear."

Caroline narrowed her eyes at Stefan, "You know I hate that nickname, Stefan." Then she crinkled her nose adorably, "Plus, that's what Damon calls me."

"And I wouldn't want to impose on Damon's nicknames for people. God forbid." Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Don't be jealous!" Caroline grinned, batting her eyelids flirtily, "You'll have to come up with your own name for me." She giggled before turning back to Samuel, "And then what happened?"

Stefan knew that he was grinning goofily big, but he didn't care, Caroline was _flirting_ with him, and after months of careful interaction this had to be one of the greatest days he had in a very long while.

"We eventually managed to get to the top. Which would have been _so_ much easier if _someone_ ," Samuel glared at Stefan, who had the decently to look mildly embarrassed, "hadn't have had the brilliant idea to forgo vampire speed and try to get up there with just our strength."

"Which we did do!" Stefan cried.

Samuel cocked his head to the side, and raised his eyebrows, "And how long did it take to get to the top?"

Stefan couldn't meet Samuel's eyes and mumbled his reply.

"Sorry! What was that?" Samuel stared Stefan down until he broke.

"Over an hour!" Stefan scratched the back of his neck, "It took us over an hour, okay!"

Caroline was almost doubled over laughing, Stefan's strong arms around her waist the only thing keeping her upright. It was refreshing to hear stories about light hearted things Stefan had done, instead of the usual ripping off heads ones. She wiped the tears from her eyes and asked, "Then what?"

"Well we eventually made it to the top." Samuel replied, sending a brief glare in Stefan's direction, "And we looked around at the pretty sights for a while."

"And then we jumped off into the freezing water below." Stefan finished the story, grinning at the way Caroline's whole face lit up as she almost howled with laughter.

"I wish I could have seen you two emerge from the river, soaking wet and freezing." Caroline giggled.

"It was definitely an experience." Samuel chuckled in remembrance.

Stefan rest his chin on Caroline's shoulder and whispered into her ear, "One day we'll be doing crazy things together." She didn't say anything but she smiled and leant her head against him, that was more than enough for him. To him that meant, one day. He smiled into her shoulder, and held her tight against himself as he listened to Samuel tell Caroline more stories of them.

This was one blast from the past that he didn't mind tuning up out of the blue. Well, once he made it clear that Caroline was his.

THE END

AN – I hope you all enjoyed it! Kinda veered off slightly from the prompt but I like it.


End file.
